yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna's First Hearth's Warming (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Yuna's First Hearth's Warming. It was almost Christmas and Hearth's Warming, It was a very special occasion to make ready for them all. Everyone and everypony were excited and giving gifts, Friends and Families get together, Even others from any other worlds celebrated Christmas and Hearth's Warming. They even enjoyed watching Christmas specials and movies like The Polar Express, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, Frosty's Winter Wonderland, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Special, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, The Muppets Christmas Carol, the Home Alone series, The Santa Clause trilogy, Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas, The Little Drummer Boy and many more, It was always a special holiday of all. At Canterlot, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia was putting on their winter gear like hats, scarfs and boots, They were ready to take Princess Solarna out along with Princess Sharon. Princess Luna: Elsa will babysit Yuna in a minute. (to Yuna) Are you excited, My Little Sweetheart? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: Yes you are! Yes you are! Young Solarna: I can hardly wait for the best Christmas and Hearth's Warming Ever. Young Sharon: Me too. Princess Celestia: Settle down, You two. Hiro: We must wait for Elsa to pay a visit from Arendelle first. Just then, Elsa arrived on time and happy to see her friends. Elsa the Snow Queen: Hello, Everypony. Princess Luna: Elsa! Perfect timing! Hiro: Thank you so much for coming in such short notice. Elsa the Snow Queen: You're welcome. Then, Yuna was starting to embrace Elsa on account of her beauty. Elsa the Snow Queen: Hello, Yuna. Princess Luna: (as she passes her baby to her) She certainly is glad to see you, Elsa. Baby Yuna: (smiling at Elsa) Elsa the Snow Queen: Hi, Yuna. Princess Celestia: We're be on our way for some Christmas shopping trip. Will you look after Yuna while we're gone, Queen Elsa? Elsa the Snow Queen: Sure, Celestia. Hiro: Bless you so much, Queen Elsa. Princess Luna: Now, We won't be gone long, Elsa. Are you sure you'll be alright babysitting until we get back? Elsa the Snow Queen: I'm sure. Princess Luna: Alright then. (kisses her baby's cheek) Mama loves you, Yuna. Princess Celestia: We'll be back soon. And so, They've left for their Christmas shopping trip. Later, Luna and Hiro went out to go Christmas shopping while Celestia spends her time with Sharon and Solarna. Princess Luna: (checking the list) Let's see. Hiro: Are you sure you've double checked on what we may need for Christmas, Luna? Princess Luna: Yes, Hiro. I've figured what Solarna and Sharon wanted, Don't fuss over me. Young Sharon: Mother, Can we go sledding? Young Solarna: Yeah, Aunt Celestia. Can we? Princess Celestia: All right, You two. You can go sled now. Young Solarna: Yes! Princess Celestia: (as they took off) But stay where I can see you! Young Sharon: Yes, Mother. Meanwhile, Elsa spends her time babysitting Yuna. Elsa the Snow Queen: Hello, Yuna. Are you ready for some fun time? Baby Yuna: (cooing) Elsa the Snow Queen: I thought so. Watch this. Soon, Elsa used her ice powers as Yuna embraced it a lot. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Elsa the Snow Queen: You like it. Baby Yuna: (wanting Elsa to pick her up) Elsa the Snow Queen: All right, Yuna. Elsa picked her up, And kisses her cheek. As she sits down, Yuna was placed on her lap as she hugged her. Meanwhile, Luna, Celestia, Hiro, Solarna and Sharon met up as they begin their Christmas Shopping. Princess Luna: What a shopping day. Princess Celestia: Well said, Little Sister. Hiro: What do you think we'll get for Sharon and Solarna? Princess Luna: I think I know just the one thing to get for Solarna. Princess Celestia: And I know the right gift for Sharon. Then, Sharon and Solarna could see Homer Simpson driving his favorite red snowplow truck, Mr. Plow. Homer Simpson: Hi there. (gets bumped) D'OH! Sharon and Solarna laughed. Hiro: Perfect timing, Homer, My friend. Could you clear the snow on the road? We have to get home in Canterlot soon. Homer Simpson: Of course, Hiro. When you need my help, Call Mr. Plow. (singing) Call Mr. Plow. That's my name, that name again is Mr. Plow. So, Homer cleared the show on the road with Mr. Plow as quick as a flash. Back at Canterlot, Elsa feed Yuna with her favorite Christmas snack, Applesauce mixed with sugarplums. Elsa the Snow Queen: Open wide, Yuna. It's snack time. Baby Yuna: (opens her mouth and eats) Elsa the Snow Queen: Very good, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (giggles) After Yuna's snack time, Elsa gave her a bath. Elsa the Snow Queen: Bath time, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Elsa picks up Yuna, She placed her into the tub with warm water. She brought out some bath toys for her to play with, Yuna then started splashing while playing in the tub. Baby Yuna: (splashing and playing) Elsa the Snow Queen: (chuckles) Baby Yuna: (smiles at Elsa) After giving Yuna a bath, Elsa started playing with her some more. Elsa the Snow Queen: Hi, Yuna. Are you having fun? Huh? Baby Yuna: (cooing) Elsa the Snow Queen: (notice the stench) Oh, Time to change your diaper. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Yuna was getting ready to have her diaper changed, Elsa placed her on the changing table. Elsa the Snow Queen: There we go, Now let's get you changed. Baby Yuna: (fussing) Elsa the Snow Queen: It's okay, Yuna. (gives Yuna her rattle) You want your rattle, Sweetie? Baby Yuna: (embraces her rattle) Elsa the Snow Queen: (giggles) Alright then. Baby Yuna: (smiling at Elsa) Elsa the Snow Queen: Now, Let's change your messy diaper. So, Elsa started changing her diaper by useing wipes, powder and a fresh diaper. Then, She threw the dirty diaper on the diaper pail and used hand gels and picks up Yuna again. Elsa the Snow Queen: There we go, All clean and ready to be kissed. (kisses her cheek) Later that day, Elsa started playing with Yuna. Elsa the Snow Queen: Where's Yuna....? Peek-a-Boo! Baby Yuna: (giggles) Elsa the Snow Queen: Where's Yuna....? Peek-a-Boo! Baby Yuna: (giggles) Soon, They've started to play Hide and Seek. Elsa the Snow Queen: Where are you, Yuna? Baby Yuna: (sneaking behind her) Elsa the Snow Queen: (turns around) There you are! Elsa started tickling Yuna. Baby Yuna: (laughing) Elsa the Snow Queen: (chuckled) Baby Yuna: (cooing) Just then, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven payed a visit. Princess Anna: Hi, Elsa. How's babysitting treating you? Elsa the Snow Queen: Great, Anna Baby Yuna: (cooing) Olaf: Aw, Hi, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (hugging Olaf) Then, Luna and the Royal Family came just in time to prepare for Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Princess Luna: We're home! Baby Yuna: (hugging her mother) Princess Luna: Mama missed you! (kisses her baby's cheek) Elsa the Snow Queen: So, How'd it go? Hiro: Wonderful, Elsa. Princess Luna: Thank you so much for taking good care of Yuna. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Young Solarna: You'll come back for Christmas, Will you? Elsa the Snow Queen: Of course, Solarna. Well, We'd better get back to Arendelle. Princess Luna: Bye, Elsa! See you then! As Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf left to Arendelle, They can finally prepare for Christmas. Later, It was Christmas Eve as the Polar Express came to the Canterlot Station. Johnson: Greetings, Luna, Celestia! Princess Celestia: Welcome, Johnson. Happy Hearth's Warming. Hiro: And a very Merry Christmas to you. Princess Luna: And how is Hermione doing? Johnson: She's doing fine. Hermione: Everyone, Everypony, We'd like you all to meet our newborn daughter, Jennifer. Everyone witness the beauty of this Christmas and Hearth's Warming baby filly. Later when it was bedtime, Luna tucked her baby into her crib. Princess Luna: (kissed her baby's cheek) Pleasant dreams, Sweetie. Soon, She watches out for a visit from Santa Claus. The next morning, It was Hearth's Warming and Christmas Day as everyone woke up. Young Solarna: Wake up! Wake up! Hiro: (sleepily) I'm up, Solarna. Don't rush me. Princess Luna: Happy Hearth's Warming, Hiro. Hiro: Merry Christmas, Luna. Everyone went downstairs as all the Christmas Guests came to greet the Royal Family. Twilight Sparkle: Happy Hearth's Warming! Mickey Mouse: And Merry Christmas! Princess Celestia: The same goes to everyone and everypony. Solarna and Sharon opens their presents, They were so excited to see what's inside. Solarna got a new crown, cape, scepter, crystal ball and amulet from her parents. Sharon got the same gifts from her mother. Yuna got a toy crown and scepter. Baby Yuna: (playing with her toys) Princess Luna: Look, Hiro. She loved her new toys we've given her. Hiro: She sure does, Luna. Yuna came to her parents and hugged them. Baby Yuna: (embracing her parents) Princess Luna: Aww, That's our little sweetheart. Hiro: Merry Christmas, Luna. Princess Luna: And a very Happy Hearth's Warming to you as well, Hiro. And so, Everyone and Everypony in Canterlot were greeting each other for the holidays. The End Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Christmas Specials